The present invention relates to a control for an electric motor of an actuator and more particularly relates to a position switch control by which a preselected position of the actuator may be selected, the control acting to de-energize the electric motor once the actuator has reached the preselected position.
Powered actuators are used for positioning many elements. Usually an operator must divide his attention among several different controls during the operation of a piece of equipment and it is therefore desirable to have some functions performed automatically.
While controls for achieving automatic position control are known in the art, many of these devices are quite complicated and are not entirely reliable.